


Come over, I'm bored

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom!Magnus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Alec, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is in the middle of a boring meeting at the Institute and Magnus' text aren't helping him pay attention to the meeting at all. Things get soon heated up between them, of course :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another plotless smut really :)

Alec was in the middle of a meeting in the Institute and his parents were currently talking about something, but for a change Alec wasn’t paying any attention to them at all. First, he was tired as hell. The last mission was hell and ever since then he felt exhausted. Luckily, no one got injured, but there were just so many demons that left the young man completely exhausted and he wished that he could just catch a breath for a change. And second, his mind was focused on the things that were going to happen after the boring meeting was going to be over; he was finally going to go over to Magnus’ place and would be able to put his worries to rest, even if it was just for that night.

He eyed Isabelle, who was supporting her heavy head on her elbow and was struggling with keeping her eyes opened. So, he wasn’t the only one who was bored and exhausted at the same time. As he turned and looked at his left, to where his _parabatai_ and his girlfriend were sitting, he noticed how Clary was literally the only one listening to Maryse and Robert. While Clary was listening, Jace was playing around with his stele and Alec was quite surprised that their parents didn’t say something about it. Usually they would get annoyed when no one was listening to them, but in the end, Alec came to conclusion that they were probably too tired for that as well. Then, what was the point of the meeting?

Alec covered his mouth with his palm as he yawned and he then rubbed his tired eyes, trying his best to listen to his parents. He really did try, but in the end gave up after he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He wasted no time, knowing that it was probably Magnus, who was texting him and his eyes literally lit up when he saw Magnus’ name written on the screen. He earned a snort from Isabelle and a frown from his parents as a huge grin welcomed his face and he then quickly looked away, placing the phone under the table, but still opened the text, not really caring if other people saw him texting. Besides, there were no important people there, so it didn’t matter; was what Alec decided on.

Alec’s smile widened when he read Magnus’ text, which said: **_Hello, Alexander. I am just checking to see if we are still up for later today. I know that it is still pretty early into the day and you are in the middle of the meeting, which you mentioned, but it is pretty boring here without you, darling. I hope you’re having a better time than me. See you later, then._**

Alec chewed on his lower lip and eyed Isabelle, who just waggled her eyebrows playfully, because she knew exactly from who the text was from. Her brother would always get that look in his eyes when Magnus was present in his thoughts and to her, it was an adorable sight to see. Alec rarely got excited about anything, so seeing him like that was good. Alec, on the other hand, wasted to time and he quickly hit the reply button, writing back a reply.

_Magnus, hi. Of course we are still on for today. Honestly, that is the only thought that keeps me going through today. I am currently in the middle of that meeting and let me tell you, I am freaking miserable. It is pointless for us to be sitting here. Plus, I am really tired and I can’t wait to see you._

As he wrote back the reply, he quickly hit the sent button and then quickly looked up, pretending to be listening to the meeting the whole time, but he wasn’t fooling anyone. While Clary and Jace were busy with whispering something into each other’s ear, Isabelle was busy with correcting her makeup, which made Alec amused. Maryse’s face was red with anger, but for some reason, she said absolutely nothing. Robert, on the other hand, had completely given up on the meeting as well. Alec’s train of thoughts was interrupted as his phone buzzed again and he quickly read the new text from Magnus.

**_Aw, you poor little thing, you work way too hard. I’ll take care of you properly after you come here, maybe give you a massage? Did you have a tough mission today?_ **

Alec swallowed back a chuckle and slowly closed his eyes; the massage that Magnus was talking about would definitely feel good after such a long day. Magnus had already gave him quite a few massages and the Shadowhunter had to admit it that the warlock’s hands were beyond talented, feeling his face heat up just a little bit when he was aware of his own thoughts. He usually wouldn’t be so embarrassed, but the thought that he was still in the middle of the meeting worked like a cold shower and the young man quickly straightened himself up in his chair and cleared his throat, chasing away the images of Magnus’ hands travelling around his body.

 _Yeah, the mission was quite difficult today, but I didn’t get any injuries, which is good. Also, that massage sounds good, it will definitely feel good to receive, since you’re so talented with your hands,_ was the reply that Alec came up with, not really wanting to write those few last words and all of the colour drained from his face when he realised that he hit the reply button too quickly and he cursed under his breath, knowing that Magnus was probably going to take advantage of his stupidly once again.

**_Oh? It’s nice to know that my talent is being so appreciated ;). So how is the meeting going? Will it be over soon?_ **

Alec’s cheeks coloured themselves into deep shades of red, but decided to ignore Magnus’ remark for the time being, though something in him was telling him to play along with Magnus’ playful teasing. However, he soon decided that then wasn’t the time to be thinking about that. He could hear Maryse talking something about Downworlders, but Alec was already too far gone into his vivid imagination, that all that his mind could focus on was Magnus. Curious to see what the other one was doing, Alec sent a text, which said,

_Hopefully, yes. What about you, what are you doing?_

_**I’m lying on the couch and… thinking about you ;)** _

_Alec felt his stomach making a flop and pleasant excitement started gathering in his stomach, clearing his throat as he looked around, this time no one paying attention on him. Maryse had finally had it enough and was at the moment arguing with Isabelle, while Robert was just sitting back and shaking his head, Clary and Jace too lost into their own little world to pay attention what was going on around them. At that moment, Alec finally decided to stop worrying and he went with the flow, a smirk coming upon his lips as he wrote Magnus back a text._

_Pleasant thoughts?_

_**Very :P** _

Alec didn’t even know why, but his heart started beating faster and he quickly looked around again, but luckily no one was even close to paying attention to him. He then looked at Jace, who was sitting close to him, who gave him a smile when he saw that his friend was looking at him, but then went back to listening Maryse. Alec then allowed himself to look at his phone again and he swallowed thickly, feeling the excitement rising. He knew where he was, but he just couldn’t stop himself from going along with Magnus' teasing.

_Care to explain?_

_**I’m thinking how nice it would be if you would be here. I would want to do so many things to you right now, Alexander.** _

_Alec let out a hitched breath and licked his lower lip. Magnus really wasn’t playing fair, and yet, he didn’t care, because he was getting off to it. Just the excitement of getting caught made him hard in a second and he squirmed his legs together as he tried to even out his breathing, already writing back a reply, because he needed to get more dirty things from Magnus, no matter how embarrassing it sounded, he craved it._

_Tell me what you’d do to me._

_**Kiss you, pin you against the wall, leave you completely breathless. I want you to fuck me against the wall, to make a mess out of me.** _

When Alec read that, he licked his lower lip and let out a small gasp. He had completely forgotten where he was, but when he heard how someone cleared his throat and he looked up, completely lost. He was afraid that someone might’ve noticed, but much to his luck, nothing shocking happened. He then went back to reading the text and he allowed himself to close his eyes for a second or two, imagining Magnus’ lips against his own, his hands roaming around his body, pressing Magnus against the wall, lifting him up as he would slide into him, Magnus clamping around him so tightly, so perfectly…

“God,” said Alec to himself and then opened his eyes again, his whole body tingling from excitement and arousal. He wanted that too, by the angels, he couldn’t wait for the meeting to be over. Why on Earth did it have to be so long? Without even thinking twice, he started typing back a new text.

_I can imagine your hands roaming all over my body, Magnus. I’d like to kiss you too, I want to make you moan out my name._

_**You taste so good, Alec. I’d pin you harder against the wall, make you think only about me. Your heart is racing right now, isn’t it? You are getting off to this, aren’t you? And to think that you’re in the middle of a meeting. You are such a pervert.** _

Alec’s eyes widened and his body heated up even more, if that was even possible. He licked his lower lip, it was scary sometimes that Magnus could see right through him. It was true, the older one was right about that… it was kind of exciting to know that someone could see the text. Yes, he most definitely loved Magnus’ dirty talk.

_I don’t care, Magnus. I want more, so much more._

_**The thought of someone finding out what we’re talking about is turning you on, isn’t it?** _

Alec’s cheeks coloured themselves into an even darker shade of red and he almost dropped his phone onto the floor. God, he hated Magnus at that moment for teasing him like that. At the same time, he kind of loved it. All that he wished for that moment was that he could somehow be alone and get himself off. Alec quickly looked down, typing Magnus a reply.

_No. Let’s continue this when I return back._

Alec looked down and moved his legs, feeling uncomfortable. He was painfully hard by then and he resisted touching himself. God, Magnus really could be sadistic.

_**Why? Don’t tell me that you got hard? You did, didn’t you? Plus, don’t you want to know what I’m doing?** _

_Magnus’ reply sent shivers up the Shadowhunter’s spine and he then swallowed thickly. He could already imagine what Magnus was doing, but he wanted to hear that from Magnus himself._

_What?_

_**I’m so hard, Alec. I’m stroking my cock, moaning out your name. I need you here. I want those perfect lips of yours stretched around my cock. I want to make you scream in pleasure… come over already, I need you.** _

“Fuck,” moaned Alec and grew even harder, if that was even possible. He could imagine Magnus laying on the sofa, his hand moving in fast and sharp jerks, his head thrown back in pleasure and just the thought of Magnus moaning out his name was almost enough to make Alec come at that right moment. His breathing was laboured and his body was feeling far too hot. He knew that he was sweating and he then ran his tongue over his lower lip, trying his best to control himself from moaning out as he squeezed his legs tighter together. He knew that he should just ignore Magnus, but something didn’t allow Alec from ignoring the older male, so he replied back.

_Show me how hard you are._

Alec didn’t know what made him write that, but he knew that Magnus probably liked the response that he received. He almost got a heart attack when he noticed that the next that he received had a picture attached to it, so he quickly lowered himself in his chair and when he finally made sure that no one was looking at him, he tapped onto the attachment in the text, his heart beating fast as he waited for the photo to load. He almost moaned when he saw the picture; Magnus was laying on the couch, his fingers wrapped around his already leaking cock, the hair stuck on his forehead from sweating too much and it was at that moment that Alec had it enough.

“Shit,” said Alec to himself and then looked around the room, not even caring about how obvious he was about not listening anymore. In the end, he decided that he had it enough, because his body was begging for release and that was what he was planning on doing. So, he just stood up, ignoring all of the confused looks from others. As he stepped out of the room, he hurried to his room and locked himself in. He quickly grabbed clothes closest to him and then just threw everything into his bag, wanting to leave as soon as it was possible. When he was done, he took his phone and called Magnus.

Magnus almost jumped when his phone suddenly started ringing and he chuckled when he saw Alec’s name written on the screen; it seemed like the other one couldn’t wait for the meeting to be over after all. “Alec?” asked Magnus when he picked up the phone call.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” asked Alec. “I was in the middle of the meeting, you can’t just… What if someone saw what we were talking and-”

“Then why were you replying back to my texts?”

“That’s-”

“It turned you on, didn’t it?” asked Magnus and licked his lower lip when he heard that Alec let out a small gasp. Alec’s heart shook as well, he could hear how low and uneven Magnus’ voice was.

“God yes,” moaned Alec and sat down, feeling even more aroused now that he could hear Magnus’ voice.

“Darling, where are you now?” asked Magnus.

“My room,” stammered Alec. “I just went to grab a few of my things and now I am going to come over.”

“Perfect,” replied Magnus and Alec could tell that the warlock was grinning on the other side of the phone call.

“Okay, I’ll be over soon,” said the Shadowhunter. “Oh, and Magnus?”

“Yes, angel?”

“You better prepare yourself for what’s coming.”

Magnus let out a low moan when he heard Alec’s low and husky voice, his grip around his phone tightening, excitement overflowing his body. “I can’t wait.”

* * *

 

Alec was over at Magnus’ sooner than he expected it to happen and he didn’t even have to ring the doorbell, because the door swung open as soon as he stepped up the stairs, chuckling, because he knew that Magnus was probably impatient as well. He quickly threw his bag onto the floor as he stepped inside and closed the door, quickly stepping into Magnus’ living room, only to find Magnus there, lying spread open on his sofa, resisting the urge to touch himself and he grinned when he saw his boyfriend there, signing him to come closer and that was exactly what Alec did, too aroused to wait any longer. The warlock was the same, the urge for release was so strong that it was driving him mad and the look in Alec’s eyes made shivers run up his spine, moaning without even knowing it himself. Alec looked like a beast, which was devouring him with his eyes and a playful grin spread across the older’s face as he opened his legs wider, arching an eyebrow up and then he ran his tongue over his lower lip. He loved when Alec would get so worked up and lately, Alec was showing him another side of him, which he wasn’t aware of before, but it was definitely mostly welcomed; possession, domination. Just the thought of that made Magnus’ head spin and his grin widened when Alec finally decided to stop staring and come closer.

“You’re finally here, angel,” whispered Magnus.

Alec didn’t say anything, he kneeled down and pulled Magnus up into sitting position, crushing their lips into a passionate and sloppy kiss. Magnus parted his lips when he felt Alec’s hot and wet tongue sliding over his lower lip and he moaned lewdly into the Shadowhunter’s mouth as their tongues brushed together, battling for dominance. It was a battle that, for a change, Magnus was happy to loose and he melted right against his boyfriend’s body as the other’s strong arms were wrapped around his already naked body.

Alec’s whole body was shuddering as he continued exploring at tasting the warlock’s hot mouth, driven insane by the taste and only a whimper or a moan from Magnus would be enough for him to lose all of that little self-control that he still had left in him. It was rare for him to get like that, but once he did, there was nothing stopping him and Magnus was very well aware of that, deciding to take an advantage of that that day. As they shared yet another messy kiss, Alec placed his hand on top of Magnus’ chest and ran it down, slowly sliding his fingers down, creating a pleasant feeling and Magnus whimpered as Alec playfully ran his thumb over one of his hardened nipples.

Magnus slowly opened his eyes and slowly slid his thumb along Alec’s neck rune, his finger soon replaced by his lips and tongue, gently kissing and nipping the exposed flesh there, making sure that he was as loud as possible, making Alec’s head spin at the process. Alec grabbed a handful of Magnus’ hair and gently yanked his head back, making sure that he was careful enough not to cause his boyfriend any pain. He then gritted his teeth as he continued to observe the warlock, the playful grin on his face driving him insane.

Magnus then smiled as Alec climbed onto the couch as well and the older male slowly pushed the other one back, slowly climbing into his lap, straddling his hips, chuckling when he felt something hard poking him back against his thigh. His smirk widened as he looked down and ran his tongue over his lower lip when he saw the bulge into Alec’s jeans and he touched it with his fingers, teasingly giving it a gentle squeeze. “So hard,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips and the Shadowhunter felt his throat going dry at the moment. “That little chat from before turned you on so much, huh?” he then asked. “You may look and pretend to be innocent and pure, but deep inside you’re just as perverted as I am,” he said. “Or even more.”

Alec smirked as well and looked down, finally taking Magnus’ cock into his hand and ran his thumb over the head, smearing the precum all over Magnus’ length and then squeezed it at the base, enjoying to see Magnus grip his shoulder and to struggle to move his hips, to thrust back into Alec’s fist. He earned a loud hiss from the warlock as he finally moved his hand, jerking the other one off in fast and sharp jerks. “Magnus,” whispered Alec and the older one looked at him. The smirk on Alec’s face was enough to let him know that the other one knew that he had him at his mercy and Magnus’ heart fastened at that. “Get onto your knees,” ordered the Shadowhunter, feeling somehow weird to be ordering Magnus around like that, but he knew how much the warlock enjoyed it when he would get dominant in bed. “Prepare yourself for me.”

“O-okay,” whispered Magnus and before he could turn around, Alec gently cupped his face and gave him a gentle kiss, followed by a chuckle and Magnus kissed Alec’s face, before he finally turned around and got onto his knees. He then turned over his shoulder and arched an eyebrow. “Like this?”

“Lift your ass up more,” ordered Alec, feeling as if he was about to get a heart attack as he saw Magnus do that. “A-and spread your legs wider,” was his next order, almost coming from the view that he was provided with alone.

Magnus looked stunning; he was put out on display only for him and that made Alec’s heart beat with the speed of light. Before Magnus could say anything else, Alec got quickly rid of his own clothes and he then sat back down. Magnus waited for a few moments when he saw that Alec started taking his clothes off. Once his boyfriend was done, Magnus’ face darkened with hunger and he snapped his fingers, blue sparks flying under his fingers as he brought his fingers back, to his entrance and wanted to make the preparations as fast as possible. Alec, on the other hand, had something else in mind.

The younger one quickly came closer and grabbed Magnus’ wrists. “No, no magic,” ordered Alec with a sly smirk. “Prepare yourself without magic, Magnus.”

“When did you get so…” asked Magnus, but his voice then trailed off and he then obediently nodded.

Wanting to please Alec for a change, Magnus brought his fingers up to his lips and slowly slid some of them inside of his lips, making the other one groan at the process. Alec’s imagination was running wild, because he could already imagine those lips being stretched around his own cock and he grabbed the base of his cock, fighting back the need to bury himself inside of Magnus. Magnus continued to greedily suck onto his own fingers, making sure that the lewd sounds filled the room around them and he smiled when he looked over his shoulder, Alec was completely in awe.

When Magnus was finally sure that his fingers were wet enough, he let his hand travel down to his entrance once again and he then pushed his fingers against his entrance. After some teasing, he slowly slid a finger inside and hissed loudly when he felt a finger entering him. Magnus slowly moved the finger in and out, adding another one as he was used to the feeling, working his fingers in scissoring moves and he buried his face into the pillow, his muffled moans and whimpers filling Alec’s eardrums.

“That’s it,” whispered Alec, praising his boyfriend and he then hovered on top of him, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Add another finger in, Magnus.” Magnus once again obeyed him and hissed at the feeling of Alec kissing his way down his back and his eyes opened wide when Alec suddenly slapped his ass.

“A-Alec what in the-”

“Did I say you could stop?” asked Alec and Magnus could only shake his head as he tried to move his fingers again, the need of having something bigger inside slowly making him insane. As he crooked his fingers and finally brushed his fingers against his prostate, Magnus moaned loudly, his moans almost sounding as sobbing.

Magnus was a moaning mess, fully hard and leaking, so Alec was having really hard time resisting himself no to push him on the couch and just fuck him into oblivion. Alec placed his hand on top of Magnus’, helping him getting the fingers deeper. “You’re doing so good,” was Alec’s another compliment and Magnus pushed his hips down onto Alec’s fingers.  

“Alec,” said Magnus and looked over his shoulder. Alec’ eyes widened when he saw the other’s face; it was the first time for him to see Magnus so wrecked and he didn’t even start fucking him yet. Magnus' face was flushed into deep shades of red, his eyes half lidded and glazed with thick lust and hunger, shaking Alec straight to the core. The warlock's lips were parted slightly, some of the drool dripping from the corners of Magnus' lips and Alec almost came after just looking at his boyfriend's erotic expression. He could tell that the other was on edge as well and even though he would love to tease the other one a bit longer, he knew that there was no way he could hold back anymore. "Alec... please," pleaded Magnus and looked over his shoulder again and chewed on his lower lip. "Deeper, I need you, I am begging you."

“What exactly do you need, Magnus?” asked Alec, feeling the usual nervousness returning, but he managed to suppress it as he raised himself on his knees and went closer to Magnus, gently removing his hand away and he then spread Magnus’ cheeks apart, pressing his cock between and slowly rocked his hips, driving Magnus insane with that.

“For god’s sake, Alexander, s-stop teasing me,” whispered Magnus when he felt something hot and hard being pressed against his entrance. He gripped the pillow tightly and looked around again. “F-fuck me, please, hurry up,” he then moaned out, too far gone. “P-please I n-need it, so hurry up,” urged him Magnus and that was exactly what Alec did.

Alec couldn’t wait any longer, so he quickly pushed himself in, hissing when he felt his cock going through the first ring of muscles. Magnus smiled when he felt something much bigger than fingers entering him and he bit down into his wrist, the feeling of having Alec inside almost overwhelming. “Finally,” whispered Magnus when Alec was finally fully inside of him and the younger male smiled.  “Move… please,” he said almost out of breath.

Alec nodded and slowly rocked his hips. “Fuck,” he groaned, thrusting a bit faster. “You are so tight.”

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hips steadily as he rocked his hips forward, looking for Magnus’ sweet spot. Magnus arched his back as Alec’s member brushed against a special bundle of nerves and let out a long moan. He buried his face into the pillow again as the Shadowhunter kept on slamming his prostate dead on, making the older one see starts in the process. Alec stopped for a while and leaned forward, pressing a kiss between Magnus’ shoulder blades and then turned the other’s face by holding his chin so that he could give him a proper kiss. After releasing his boyfriend, he picked up the pace of his movements, thrusting violently into Magnus, who was a shivering and moaning at that point.

“Right there,” he said in between the moans. “So good…”

Listening to Magnus’ loud moans made Alec even more aroused and he smirked, feeling glad that he could make the other one scream in pleasure. He then pulled out of Magnus almost completely and then slammed in with a wild force, making the other one almost lose his breath. “By the angel…” breathed out the younger one and felt his cock throbbing deep inside of Magnus. He took the other one’s shaft back into his hand and started pumping it fast. As he did that he could feel how his boyfriend even tightened around himself and the young man groaned.

Magnus was a whimpering and moaning mess at that moment and he needed release… fast. He could feel how his orgasm was approaching as his prostate was continuously being hit dead on. “Fuck…” he said. “I am so close, angel.”

Alec’s eyes widened at Magnus’ words and he could feel himself swell even more inside of the other. He grabbed the base of Magnus’ cock roughly, wanting to come with him and Magnus’ eyes widened when his orgasm was denied, his body spasming around uncontrollably. “Me too,” he breathed out and continued to thrust roughly into the older one. “… so fucking close. W-where do you want me to come?” he then asked and smirked, because his question made Magnus moan out loud

“Inside, p-please,” whispered Magnus, who was desperate to come. “I-I want to come… p-please, allow me to come… God, Alec,” moaned out Magnus, his throat feeling sore from all the moaning and screaming. Alec’s body tensed up and he slammed in one last time, releasing his load inside of Magnus. As he did so, he release his hold around Magnus’ cock and then was when it came all crushing down onto the warlock.

When the older one felt his boyfriend release inside of him, everything became too much for the warlock. He pressed his face into the pillow and moaned loudly as he climaxed himself, spilling his semen into Alec’s hand. Alec’s body tensed up when the other one reached his orgasm and he waited a bit, before pulling out of Magnus. He then sat onto down onto the couch and leaned back, gasping for air. Magnus closed his eyes as his body continued on shaking. It took him a few moments before he collected himself and opened his eyes back, looking at the Shadowhunter who had a huge grin on his face. Magnus turned around, feeling exhausted and then he burst into loud laughter.

“I thought you were tired,” whispered Magnus after a while and then grinned. “Thank god for your endurance rune, because this was fucking amazing.”

“Mhmm, I agree,” said Alec, his body covered with sweat and he then chuckled when Magnus climbed into his lap once again.

“Now then, how about that massage?” asked Magnus then and batted his eyelashes playfully.

Alec smiled as well and pulled Magnus in for another kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
